


Poofy Asshole Pants

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Memes, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: You know he had to do it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceJace3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJace3/gifts).



> You said you just wanted these boys to be happy. And I don't know about you, but I express happiness largely through memes with my friends. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
